


Hello, Goodnight

by Claudehuggins



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Future, Gen, Post-Canon, Songfic, inspired by a short story by Ray Bradbury, this ones a bit of a downer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudehuggins/pseuds/Claudehuggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 2075, and things were a bit different for Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Goodnight

The year was 2075, and things were a bit different for Jimmy. The last big adventure with the rest of the team had been almost 20 years ago. Things were different now. At this point, even the Battletram was out in the middle of nowhere, falling to pieces. It was still livable, which was good for Jimmy. But it was dark, and it was lonely.  
All the band's records were still there. Some were even playable. He sometimes enjoyed playing them to lighten the mood.  
It almost made it feel as if everyone else were still there.  
Ugh, he was sleepy again. Without anybody around to keep him occupied, he was quite disillusioned with time as a whole. He often ran down his battery without realizing it. He almost forgot that he needed to recharge every once in a while.  
Pretending nothing was wrong, he made his way towards the back corner where the station was kept. Entering it slowly, he turned around to face outwards and slowly backed in.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
The familiar beeping of the machine starting up filled the dark, cobweb-filled room.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Was it supposed to keep beeping for this long?  
No.  
The beeping continued for 5 solid minutes. Jimmy decided to look and make sure that there was nothing wrong with the recharge station. He kept his feet on the ground in the same place, trying to peer out at the monitor without unplugging himself. He couldn't quite reach, maybe if he leaned a bit more to the-  
Snap.  
...That didn't sound good. Not one single bit. He reached towards his back, and sure enough, one of the prongs of the recharge plug had broken off and was now lodged in his right scapula. An overcoming sense of understanding on what just happened washed over him.  
No, that wasn't quite the right phrase.  
An OVERWHELMING sense of understanding on what just happened smacked him in the chest and knocked him across the room. Metaphorically speaking, of course. He stood in stunned silence for a moment before a sort of yawning, tingling sensation in the back of his mind reminded him of his low charge.  
Completely numb, he walked through the tram, trying to find the best way to spend the rest of his battery power. He dusted off an old record, hoping that it was still in good enough condition to play. Placing it on the Battletram's turntables, he wandered aimlessly around the van.  
"Here's something to think about  
When things go wrong all the time  
That luck can change like that high tide  
Bad things can soon turn out alright"  
Walking almost zombie-like into his lab, he rubbed his sleeve across an old group picture of his. He ran a single metallic finger along each of the faces before he held it to his chest, facing outwards so he wouldn't be forced to look at it. It was nice to have memories, and good ones at that, but the fact that the glory days were no more was too much even for him to handle.  
"Misfortune, a tragedy  
I can't seem to mind  
Soon good will happen  
If you look you just might find"  
All the mattresses in every bed were rotted away, and even the cot in Jimmy's lab was too deteriorated to risk laying down on. He opted to instead lie on the floor, his back propped up against the wall and the photograph clutched to his chest.  
"So when you think this is the end  
Good things are just around the bend  
Again, bad things are just a sign  
Good things will happen in due time"  
He hadn't used his vocal capabilities in a long time. He never had the need to. It had been 20 years since he had someone to talk to. But he knew the words to this song by heart. While his voice was rusted and fizzling, he made his best effort to sing along with his departed friend.  
"And with each passing day  
So goes another life  
Everybody wants to live  
Some people want to die  
So close your eyes  
'Cause it's alright to say  
Hello, Goodnight"  
Jimmy took one last at his battery indicator. 0.04%. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus completely on the music.  
"So if this is to be our time"  
0.03%. Jimmy's glitched voice sang through the stale air of the van.  
"Just think of what we left behind"  
0.02%. Cold fingers tightened around the picture frame they held.  
"Will they say good of you to last"  
0.01%. The static-y singing ceased, and Jimmy took a deep breath.  
"Or lose the mem-"  
The record began to skip.  
"Lose the mem-" Skip. "Lose the mem-" Skip. "Lose the mem-" Skip.  
The year is 2099, and a thick layer of dust covers everything in the Battletram.


End file.
